Hug0905
Hug0905, formerly designated Hug #0905 - from which he derived his screen name - is a pre-adolescent kid known for his un-fathomable amount of stupidity. He dedicates his life to making comedic videos and vlogs on his YouTube channel. He is a former member of Team Jorge and the founder of Major League Decowation. He is the 905th clone of Gage Allen as part of The HugBox Initiative, as well as the final clone produced. Due to severe birthing defects, Hug's personality was radically different from Lotims' own persona, causing him to develop several psychological issues. Characteristics Hug's main power is his stupidity. He is able to reach an unheard of level of dis-focus, allowing his brain to destabilize to a point of borderline retardation. While in this state he attempts to justify and validate his arguments and beliefs as much as possible, although for the most part the end result is an incoherent mess of words and thoughts spewing from his mouth. Uses of this power include: * Being able to take any sentence a person says and mis interpret it. * Inability to process jokes, insults or criticism towards himself. * Being unable to determine the difference between a friend or enemy. * Taking any statement no matter how bizarre and attempting to justify it. * Blurting out false or seemingly random information/statements at unknown intervals. History Cloning process and deterioration Like all other Hug clones, #0905's objective was to go out into the world and grow up to be exactly like Lotims, so as to maintain the sociopath's legacy. However as time went on this particular Hug clone began developing oddities not witnessed in previous clones. It appeared as though the Lotims genes were clashing with some entirely new recessive genes, causing the new genes to take prominence over Lotims'. Due to the nature of the Lotims genes, they are unable to function appropriately without all of them being present, causing Hug #0905 to further distance his persona from Lotims'. Furthermore, many of his brain cells underwent massive deterioration, causing the brain to become severely underdeveloped among other defects. This Hug clone was ultimately cut loose from the Lotims program to avoid any connections between them. He ended up being the last clone created, as Lotims shut down the project shortly after, citing moral concerns as the primary reason for doing so. Early life and meeting Jake Hug was left to wander the streets, eventually stumbling upon the residents of someone named "Marley Hughes", and due to their last name containing the word 'Hug', he believed them to be his father. The 70s style haircut of this man, similar to that of Lotims', further solidified this idea in Hug's mind. When Hug showed up at his doorstep, Mr. Hughes proclaimed "Who's this little faggot?" and then took him in to raise as his own son. This also resulted in Hug adopting his believed father's name, to this day occasionally calling himself Marley Hughes. Despite having severe birth defects, Hug still retained some of Lotims' genes, and therefore still attempted to follow the same path as Lotims. Because of this, Hug started out his career as a minor youtuber who posted random vlogs of his daily life. This resulted in him accidently showing his father's credit card on camera, prompting his dad to kick him out of their family's house. From that point Hug would wander the streets of South Carolina until he stumbled upon Jake's house. Hug went to the door and asked if Jake had a bathroom where he could say bye bye to his pee pee before pissing. After a two hour sex session between the two, Jake agreed to take Hug in, as Jake saw Hug's love of SCP - Containment Breach as a potential means of getting his contributions into the game. Creation of Major League Decowation One night while Hug was browsing kid-friendly pornography, he happened to stumble upon a site that was selling antique broken computers, which were being sold at $1000 a piece (literally). Hug was utterly shocked at the discovery that people were selling these computers as decorations and at such high prices. It was from this point on that Hug swore to prevent these "fake" decorations from being sold and to restore decorations to their "pure" form. Soon after Hug founded the Major League Decowationsic, a studio with the intent of creating high-quality decorations while destroying any that Hug deems not worthy of being a decoration. While Hug was slowly building up his company, he began to realize that his studio needed a mascot in order to better reflect its goals. He decided to hire Jake to create one. Jake had suggested that Toy Bonnie be their mascot, but Hug was strongly opposed to the idea, instead wanting to use a vase-shaped lightbulb. After a three hour angry sex session between the two, they went with Hug's idea. This asset is still guarded at their headquarters to this day. When questioned as to why his company was sinking so many resources into protecting this material object, Hug responded with "Cause I got it from Amazon, and it was shipped from Hong Kong." Criticisms of Team Jorge On three different occasions, Hug tried to sue Team Jorge, claiming that "Posters are not decowations," in reference to the fact that Team Jorge is notorious for its large amount of propaganda. Major League Decowation promptly loss all three cases causing Hug to swear revenge on Team Jorge. From that point on, Hug and Jake would attempt to attack Team Jorge's headquarters using their True Decowation glasses once every week. To date the HQ has been successfully defended consistently by an army of Red Golf Carts fused with the Mexican Virus. Hug also made Major League Decowation team up with the Cult of Regalis, in an attempt to get Jake's contributions into SCP - Containment Breach, despite the cult stating on multiple occasions that they would not be added. Origins After Cridone started using Stereo Mix, he began playing various clips from Hug's videos, much to the amusement of everyone else in the chat. CommanderMark soon followed suite playing various voice clips Hug had recorded for his attempted role at voice acting the intercom in SCP - Containment Breach. Cridone, CommanderMark and Juanjpro found these hilarious primarily due to Hug's pre-puberty voice and his inability to pronounce R's properly. Juanjpro thought that Hug was so funny to a point where he made a mod for SCP - Containment Breach called "Spoopy" in which a sprite of Hug's face was pasted in front of SCP-860-2. This mod was further extended to put Hug's sprite over every NPC in the game. Quotes * "NO DON CWASH"; Hug screamed this during his gameplay video of "Six-Eight-Two", since the game is very unoptimized. * "GOOD LOVE OF CONTAINMENT"; an attempt to say "EUCLID LEVEL CONTAINMENT". This mispronunciation is hard to hear in the original voice file, being much more noticeable in Firefox's 'improvements' to Hug's voice acting. * "SCP-106 BWEACHED CONTAINMENT BWEACHED"; Hug screwing up a line. * "I got it from Amazooon, and it was shipped from Hooong Kooong."; Hug badly pronouncing ON's. * "Goodbye, peepee."; Hug said this after flushing the toilet in the second episode of A Day In A Life With Marley. Yes he vlogged himself taking a piss. * "Why would you sell...a DECOWASHUN?"; Hug complaining about a broken iMac being sold on Amazon as a "decoration". This quote later went on to inspire the name for Major League Decowation. Videos File:SCP-682|Hug's playthrough of Six-Eight-Two, which is mainly where all of his quotes are from. File:Spoopy - GOOD LOVE OF CONTAINMENT|Cridone reacting to juanjpro's first mod, Spoopy. File:Spoopy2 - BREACHED CONTAINMENT BREACH|Cridone reacting to juanjpro's second mod, Spoopy2. Category:Major League Decowation Category:The HugBox Initiative